Kagome's Big Break
by Crimson Night1
Summary: Kagome goes to live with Inu-Yasha's family in the western lands in a beautifull castle
1. Default Chapter

Kagome's Big Break  
  
(This fic is in Inu-Yasha's time. And it will be O.O.C)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them  
  
CHAPTER: 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~NORMAL P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One day in 'Inu Yasha forest', there was a young woman named Kagome. She was sitting under the 'God Tree'.  
  
She was reading a romance novel praying that her 'Night in Shinning Armor' would come and sweep her off her feet. Soon she started to drift asleep. She ended up dropping her book beside the tree.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~INU-YASHA P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inu-Yasha, the owner of the forest, was going to see his grilfriend Kikyou.When he happened to walk by a raven-haired miko. He noticed she was sound asleep, and decided to take her to a safe place so he can talk to her when she awakes. You see, he dosen't have very many friends since he is a hanyou neither demon nor human like him.  
  
When Inu-Yasha got to his so called safe house, it turned out to be a castle. It was the size of two football feilds.  
  
The land and the castle had a blue barrier around it. It was a Uripian style with guards poasted all the way around it and a fence to the sky.  
  
As soon as he stepped foot in the palace, a beutiful raven- hairedwoman ran up to Inu-Yasha. "Mother !" he said. "She is fine just sleeping. Can I put her in the quest room for tonight asked Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"Sure hunny! As long as she wants to stay,she can stay forever." Mom said.  
  
Inu-Yasha ran up the stairs trying to get to the room before Seshy, (A.K.A Seshoumaru) his half-brother smells his raven\haired gift he found. He knew Seshy hated humans. Only reason he put up with his stepp-mom is because his father said he would kill him if he hurt her.  
  
Inu-Yasha almost made it to the door when Seshy appered in front of him. With a disgusted look on his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~SESHY P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'I knew I, Seshoumaru,smelt a new human. But shes not a normal ningen (A.K.A human).' Seshy thought. 'I, Seshoumaru, can have some fun with her.' He smiled mentally to himself just thinking of ways to torture her. "Half-breed. What do you have there?" Seshy asked with his stoick mask on. "I, Seshoumaru, will take it off your hands."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~INU-YASHA P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~  
'Oh No! What do I do now.' Inu (A.K.A Inu-Yasha) thought. "Seshoumaru she is mine Mom said she could stay. So if you hurt her Mom will go to Father." 'That should keep him back.' Just as Inu thought that Kag (A.K.A Kagome) awoke. And she had steam coming out of her ears and her eyes were turning a red color. 'Oh CRAP!!!' Was the only thing he had time to think of before she exploded with her anger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAG'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kag realised she was being carried somewhere so she decided to act like she was still asleep. When they finally stopped in front of a door she heard two male voices talking about her. 'They are talking about who owned me. How dare them! I am nobodies property!!!' She decided to vioce her thoughts. "How dare you!!!" She exploded. "I am no ones PROPERTY but my own." She noticed the shocked expression on the one with dog ears. And the impressed look on the cute one. 'Not that both of them aren't cute but I like him better. Hay are those dog ears.' She thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~INU'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inu was so shocked he didn't notice kag creeping up on him till it was to late. When came to his sences he noticed he was purring and he could feel a tingling sensation coming from his ears. 'Who is rubbing my ears. And where is that giggling coming from.' With that thought he looked up and saw the strange miko standing right in front of him petting his ears. "What in the seven hells do you think your doing?", he screamed as loud as he could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAG'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She took a stepp back awaiting an attack but never got one. 'I don't know where I am or who these people are but I know I don't want to be here.' She thought while looking the gorgeous demon over. She could tell they had to be part demon by their apperance. Kag finally got enough curage to ask, "What are your names? Mine is Kagome. I am a miko in training." Her answer came as a snort from the gorgeous one as he walked away. But the one with dog ears answered her a little nicer. "I am Inu- Yasha. I am part human and part dog-demon. You can stay in this room for a while if you want. Mine is across the hall." Kag just stared at Inu. "What if I don't want to stay at this place? I have a family and a pet cat." She just kept making reasons for her not to have to stay.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~INU'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
'She can talk a lot and fast' He thought before having enough. "Shut up!!! I have had it! You can stay if you want to. I am not going to hold you agianst your will, wench. I just wanted you to stay and talk to me for a little while." "Okay!! I will take that offer on two condition one is that my friend can stay here to. The other is that you call me by Kagome" "Alright with me if its alright with Mom. And FEH for the other question." He said. As if on cue his mom appeared and asked if kag needed anything. Kagome answered with only one word, "Sango." Mother was starring at kag like she was crazy but just shrugged it off and asked, "What is a sango?" "Sango is my best friend and she is from a demon exterminator village that got destroyed three years ago. She will only attack you if you attack first. Or threaten her. She also has a 'neko demon' as a pet." Everybody that was standing around Kag has their face like they just heard a million words at onces. (@__@)  
  
"Okay we will see if she wants to come stay here for a while to." Mother said, "Why don't we let. Whats your name young lady?" "Kagome!" Kag said. "Well we will let you get settled in then. If you need anything just holler. Oh and you will need some more clothes. A seemstress will be by later to get your size. And you can call me mom." With that Mother left. "Like she said I have to leave you alone for now."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAG'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As Inu walked away she leaned agianst the wall untill he was out of sight. After she couldn't see anyone around she walked into her room. Kag sent a telopathic message, she learned how to by a very powerfull miko, to her friend Sango. "Sango!! Get your stuff ready. Somebody is going to come by and bring you to the Inu Castle in the 'Wastern Lands'. Gotta go now see you later sis."  
  
She started exploring her new room. 'They gave me a king size bed with silk sheets. They must be rich.' Kagome's room was painted baby- blue with clouds. It had a oak desk. There were two other doors in the room besides the one she came in. One of them she figured out was a walk in closet with tons of room. And the other one was a restroom painted red with a washtub, a inside toilet that was very rare. And the most important item is the hot spring. All she could think to do was scream her gratitude as loud as she could. "THANK-YOU SO MUCH."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~NORMAL P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inu-Yasha and his family were out in the dojo when they heard a scream of, "THANK-YOU SO MUCH." Inu broke out in a wide grin at her delight while Seshy and his Father were holding their ears. Mother was wondering what was happening because she didn't here the scream.  
  
(A.N This is my first chapter of my first fic. So please be kind. R.R please  
  
~~~~~~EVE~~~~~~ 


	2. chapter 2

Kagomes Big Break  
  
CHAPTER:2  
  
(A.N Thank-you so much for the review! I don't know who I should match Kagome up with. Can ya'll help me? F.F.net hasn't been letting me update lately sorry.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~NORMAL P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~ We are back in Inu-Yasha forast whith Sango. She is sitting at the well clearing. Sango is talking to somebody in monks clothing.  
  
"Mistress Sango?"  
  
"Yes. That is me. May I ask who you are?"  
  
"Sorry Mistress Sango, I am Miroku. And I am supposed to take you to meet Lady Kagome."  
  
"Okay. I am already packed so lets go."  
  
Miroku wanted to know how she knew he was coming. But decided better not to question her.  
  
'I wonder if she would say yes to my question. I will try later.' Miroku thought.  
  
~~~~The way to the palace on horse back.~~~~  
  
"Mistress Sango" Miroku asked to get her attention.  
  
"Stop calling me Mistress Sango!"  
  
"What would you like to be called?"  
  
"Sango!!!"  
  
"Well Sango. You might want to pay attention to your riding before you fall off!"  
  
****THUMP****  
  
"Thanks for the warning but it was a little to late." Sango said a little dry. Once Sango was back on she kept her face unseen for there was a red tinge to it.  
  
"Well Sango! We are here. Would you like some help off or would you like to fall agian?"  
  
"Very funny, But I can get off by myself." She was getting a little mad that he was teasing her about that.  
  
~~~~~~~INU-YASHA'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~ "Kagome" Inu-Yasha called by her door no answer. So he tried knocking, still no answer.  
  
After the third time he knocked he got a little worried so he eased the door open. He didn't see her anywhere so he looked around at all her new stuff his mom had given her.  
  
Inu-Yasha noticed the bathroom door opened just enough to stick his head in. So he decided to see if there was anything out of place.  
  
When Inu-Yasha looked around the door he found Kagome asleep in the hot- spring about to sink further in. He screamed at her to wake up well imagine being woke up like that. What would you do?  
  
She jumped up giving Inu-Yasha a great view. She asked "Where is the fire?" If she would have looked down she would have seen what she was doing to Inu-Yasha but she was to worried that something was wrong.  
  
She finally looked down and saw their present state.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~NORMAL P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~ Outside with Sango and Miroku By the castle gate.  
  
"PERVERT"  
  
"Miroku did you hear that? It sounded like Kagome."  
  
"Yeah I heard it we might want to hurry and check on her." He said while running up the steps.  
  
(A.N Thank you for reading I will try to keep writing. I still need some help with who Kagome gets set up with. Seshoumru, Inu-Yasha, and I might bring Kouga in. R.R)  
  
Crimson Night 


	3. chapter 3

Kagome's Big Break  
Chapter 3  
  
(A.N Thank-you so much for the reviews. I am trying to update as much as I can to night so I'm sorry it might be a little screwed up. If ya'll have any writing tips can you E-mail me please.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own'em!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~NORMAL P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~ In Kagome's room fully dressed with Inu-yasha sitting by the desk. Kagome is by the bed asking something.  
  
"Wench, How many times do I have to appologize? I'm sorry. I knocked but you didn't answer." Inu-Yasha said while standing to go to his own room.  
  
"Wait Inu-Yasha. I have a present for you." 'If I can just get this around his neck then I can sit him a million times.' She thought.  
  
Inu-Yasha walked slowly to her and asked, "What is it?" He stuck his hand out to accept it but she shook her head no and motioned for him to turn around. Once he was turned Kagome threw her arms over his neck to try and put it on.  
  
******CRASH******  
  
She didn't exspect him to dodge her. Which made her lose balance and fall flat on her face. He didn't waste a minute. He rolled her over. Inu-Yasha stradled her hips and pinned her hands above her head.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~SANGO P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~ Outside Kagome's room with Miroku.  
  
They got here just in time to hear a loud CRASH. They ran inside to see Inu-Yasha straddling Kagome.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Sango asked grabbing her boomerang. She was about to throw it at Inu-Yasha when she felt a hand on her rear.  
  
The next thing Miroku saw was a fist connecting with his nose while somebody yelled....  
  
"Pervert"  
  
"Dammit, Hoshi! Get off me now before you become dog food!!!"  
  
~~~~~~SESHOUMARU'S P.O.V.~~~~~~ He is waiting for Inu-Yasha on the training field.  
  
'How dare that half-breed stand me up like he is better than me. I will just have to teach him a lesson.' He went to find Inu-Yasha. But he would never be prepared for what he saw next.  
  
He walked into Kagome's room in time to ketch Miroku  
  
(A.N I will try to get Jaken in soon. I am glad most of you guys like it.  
  
Please R.R)  
  
Crimson Night 


	4. chapter 4

Kagome's Big Break  
  
CHAPTER:4  
  
(A.N Agian Iam updating as much as I can tonight. I haven't been in but about three English classes in my life so can ya'll give me a few pionters?)  
  
~~~~~~~~~NORMAL P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~ "Dammit, Hoshi! Get off me now before you become dog food!!!" Seshoumaru said as he pushed Miroku off.  
  
Once Seshoumaru was fully in the room he saw Inu-Yasha laying on Kagome, and Sango about to kill someone. Seshoumaru decided this might be funny so he sat down on the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~KAGOME'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~ As Seshoumaru sat, Kagome noticed he was staring at her. She became very red from the way Inu-Yasha was laying on her so Kagome tried to push Inu- Yasha off of her. It only coused a groan from Inu-Yasha and a spark of laughter in Seshoumarus eyes.  
  
This really pissed her off as she chanted in her mind, 'I am going to kill them both if I ever get out of this situation! I might leave Seshoumaru 'couse he is so Cute.'  
  
At the thought of torchering she got a very evil grin on her face Inu-Yasha she saw him flinch at the look and asked in a very seductive voice, "Whats wrong Inu baby I thought you wanted this after all you are the one who jumped me."  
  
This got everyones attention including the not so passed out Miroku. "Inu- Yasha you jumped Lady Kagome. You are more of a pervert than I."  
  
That changed the direction of everybodys stares to Miroku. He sighed and decided to keep quiet or he would be dead in a matter of seconds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~SANGO'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sango got pissed off agian as she felt a hand hovering over her bottom. As she turned Sango got knocked off her feet on to her hands and knees as she landed in front of Miroku.  
  
He gave her a inocent smile that sent shivers up her spine. Just as she thought things couldn't get any worse Miroku asked, "So you decided to bow to me like a good love slave. How strange but I think I like it this way!"  
  
Sango jumped to her feet and punched him square in the jaw. Or would have if he didn't grab her fist in mid-strike. That made steam come out of her ears. Sango was going to use the other fist but Miroku cought it to.  
  
She suddenly got a very good idea and grinned shepishly at Miroku. That stund him for a second but brushed it off. He decided she wasn't going to do anything.  
  
Just as Miroku let go off Sango's hands she said, "Killala, Sick 'im!" He turned just in time to get tackled by a firecat demon.  
  
No matter how much strength he used he couldn't get her off. Miroku tried to get Inu-Yasha to help him but saw the look he was giving Kagome and decided that wasn't a good idea.  
  
~~~~~~SESHOUMARU'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~ He was looking at Kagome trying to figure her out. She wasn't even flinching from the death glare Inu-Yasha was giving her. Infact she was giving Inu-Yasha a look that if looks could kill he would be dead ten times by now. 'I wonder what is so different about her than other humans. I think I am starting to fall for her and it feels good. Definately a very good feeling.' Seshoumaru thought before standing up to drag Inu-Yasha off of Kagome.  
  
Once he got him off, Seshoumaru stooped down and picked Kagome up bridal style. He quickly walked out of the room to get away from everyone else. Seshoumaru knew Inu-Yasha wouldn't follow because he had a date with Kikyou. And since he broke the last one off he had to go to this one. Sango and Miroku were a little preocupied. So they wouldn't follow.  
  
Seshoumaru was taking Kagome to a secluded place by the rivers edge. He goes to this place almost everyday to be alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~By the river Kag's P.O.V ~~~~~~~~~ Kagome and Seshoumaru are sitting on a log with their feet hanging in the water.  
  
Kagome decided to break the silence with a question, "Seshoumaru I am hungry! I quess you don't have any food stashed around here anywhere do you?" She got up and started looking but truth betold Kagome was trying to get him to smile. Instead she heard him order someone named Jakken to come here.  
  
Once Kagome got a good look at the so called Jakken she noticed he looked like a toad. Actually a very ugly toad. Seshoumaru said in a calm stoick vioce, "Jakken! Bring Lady Kagome and I something to eat."  
  
"Yes My'Lord." Came Jakkens squeeky answer.  
  
Kagome decided to joke around agian and told the toad, "And No Bugs!! Toads may like 'em but I don't." Seshoumaru broke into a tiny grin. So small nobody would have been able to see it inless you were examening his face pretty close. But Kagome did notice and smiled her million dollar smile nobody could resist.  
  
(That is as far as I am going in this chapter.)  
  
~~~~~Crimson Night~~~~~~ 


	5. chapter 5

Kagome's Big Break  
  
CHAPTER: 5  
  
(A.N I am soory I didn't put this up last night. My mom grounded me from the computer. But that won't stop me from updating unless she wakes up. I would really like to thank Sesshoumaru for the three reviews it really helped to make me feel better.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~NORMAL P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sesshoumaru and Kagome are waiting for their food by the river on the log. Kagome is starring at the river with a longing look.  
  
"Kagome, Would you like to go for a swim?" Sesshoumaru asked. She turned her head to look at him, "Yes! But not if you don't want to. I don't mind sitting here though."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up and started undreesing. When he was threw all he had on was his lower half. "Are you coming or not? I am not going to be the only one swimming, now am I?" He asked.  
  
Kagome stood up at an amasing speed for a human and jumped into the water without waiting for Sesshoumaru.  
  
'I did not know a human could move that fast. The half-breed can't even do that.' Sesshoumaru stood there shocked.  
  
When Kagome emerged she saw that she was the only one in the water. She started to panick till Sesshoumaru jumped in and swam up to her. He did this without getting his top half wet so Kagome decided to dunk him to get Sesshoumaru wet.  
  
Kagome jumped toward his back but Sesshoumaru turned and grabed her in mid- air. Their eyes met they were moving closer. Sesshoumaru almost kissed her when he heard Jakken coming.  
  
Sesshoumaru let out a growl and was putting Kagome back on the bank.  
  
Kagome was trying to figure out why he didn't kiss her. 'Am I not kissable? Tons of guys from the village would have begged for a kiss from me.' She was starting to panick. She wouldn't tell anyone but she fell in love with Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked over to Kagome to see ears filling her eyes. He didn't wan't to see her cry so he read her mind to hear herself 'Am I not kissable?' Seshoumaru walked over to Kagome and started to explain that "Jakken is coming back. Would you like him to see us kissing?"  
  
"NO!!!! I would not, thank-you very much for telling me." Kagome said sarcasticly. Sesshoumaru went to cancle his plans with his father and would be back shortly.  
  
Jakken finaly arrives with enough food for a king. Jakken kept giving her bad looks as he backed up slowly like she was a wild animal. Kagome gladly picks up the basket and started putting a blanket down to eat on.  
  
She had just put out all the food in a neat pile when a little girl ran by. The girl looked about 4 with the top half of her pulled to the side in a ponytail. She looked very frietened. The kid ran up to Kagome and started pionting to the forest she just ran out of.  
  
Kagome crouched down to talk to the kid when a wolf demon and several wolfs appeared in front of them Kagome was so shocked she, all she could think to do was yell, "HELP, SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!"  
  
The wolf demon quickly grabbed Kagome and the kid and took off running horribly fast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~SESSHOUMARU'S P.O.V~~~~~~ Sesshoumaru had just finished talking with Lord Inu Taiyoukai, his father when he heard the scream. He ran out of the castle as fast as he could got there just in time to see Kouga, Prince of the Wolf Tribe, take Kagome and a little girl and head toward the Eastern lands. That is were his tribe stays.  
  
Sesshoumaru decided to find the demon exterminater Sango to help get her out. He knew there would be to many demons and wolfs around to get Kagome out safely by himself. 'And I might even ask that Miroku guy to help.' He thought to himself and took off toword the training ground. Thats where his father said they were.  
  
(A.N Not to long and not to short. Thank-you. Please R.R)  
  
~~~~~~Crimson Night~~~~~~ 


	6. chapter 6

Kagome's Big Break  
  
CHAPTER: 6  
  
(A.N Thank-you for reading this far and for the reviews.)  
  
~~~~~~~~KAGOME'S P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome is sitting on some animal skins with the little girl next to her and the wolf demon standing in front talking about something.  
  
"I am sorry I had to kidnap you. We just wanted the girl. Her name is Rin. She is one of our maids. My name is Kouga."  
  
"I am Kagome and if the girl doesn't want to stay you shouldn't make her. Rin is only about 4 years old."  
  
"Acually, Rin is 5 and three quarters." Rin said proudly. "Do you wish to stay here Rin." Kagome asked. She shook her head no and turned to Kouga. "Please let her go, Rin sorry she ran away." "Its okay Rin. You should not appologize for running away from a Jerk." Kagome said more to Kouga than Rin.  
  
'She is fiesty. I think I might keep her. Its a plus that she is beautiful.' Kouga thought with a wicked gleam in his eyes.  
  
Kagome didn't like how he was looking at her. So she decided to tell Sango where she was, using her miko powers. 'Sango. I got kidnapped by a wolf demon by the name of Kouga. I need your help now. Tell Sesshoumaru, I am sure he will help.'  
  
"I have to go and see to my pack. I will be back shortly. Make yourself at home Kagome. Rin, you can stay and keep her company." Kouga stated as he walked out of the cave entrance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~SANGO'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~ Sango was sitting on the training ground watching Miroku work on the moves she was trying to teach him.  
  
Sango was about to tell Miroku he was doing it wrong agian when she got the message, 'Sango. I got kidnapped by a wolf demon by the name of Kouga. I need your help now. Tell Sesshoumaru, I am sure he will help.' Sango jumped up yelled for Miroku to follow her as she ran out the door.  
  
As Sango and Miroku stepped out the door, Sesshoumaru knocked them onto rumps as he was going in.  
  
They exchanged information  
  
~~~~~~~ten minutes later~~~~~~~  
  
Sango asked, "Should we get Inu-Yasha to help us?" "He is busy with his wench, Kikyou. And will be out till late." Seshoumaru said simply as he started walking in East. Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara.  
  
"We should get there about two hours at the pace we're going." Miroku said as he got a better hold on Sango. His move caused her to tense up a bit but relaxed as soon as she relised he wasn't going to try something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~KAGOME'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome and Rin were trying to have fun despite their position. They were having a hard time finding stuff to do though. They even cleaned Kouga's mess, and that was hard.  
  
The girls hadn't seen Kouga in a little while that was one plus to being here. Kagome really wanted to be back with Sesshoumaru. She could feel he was close about ten minutes away or so. Little did she know he was already talking to Kouga.  
  
(Please R.R)  
  
~~~~~~~Crimson Night~~~~~~ 


	7. chapter 7

Kagome's Big Break  
  
CHAPTER: 7  
  
(A.N July secound will be my fifteenth birthday, and I dont even get a birthday party. how sad. Dark Sage I am going to kill you if you come over to my house agian. If any of you go and look at my reviews ya'll get why I am saying this. Dark Sage is my cousin and he gave me a mean review.)  
  
~~~~~~~SESSHOUMARU'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~ Sesshoumaru and gang were in Kouga's office talking.  
  
"I am sorry Sesshoumaru. You can't have my woman. If you want to talk to her you can, I will have her brought out." Kouga said as he walked over to one of his servants. After the servant left to get Kagome, Kouga went back to try and talk Sesshoumaru out of taking Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~Fifteen minutes later~~~~~~~ Kouga was geeting the same answer as when he started from Sesshoumaru when Kagome walked in with Rin.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!!! What took you so long? Me and Rin have been bored out of our minds." Kagome said as she ran over to her friends. She gave them all a big bear hug. When she came to Miroku Sesshoumaru growled to warn Miroku if he did anything he would die a slow painful death.  
  
Kouga watched this all while trying not to look surprised by her show of affection toward Sesshoumaru.  
  
He decided to try somthing new. "Would you like to trade Kagome for somebody else? We have tons of beautiful wolf demons you can have for her." "She is MINE! Drop it at that or I'll kill you." To prove his point Sesshoumaru pinned Kouga to the wall letting a tiny bit of poison burn his neck. He winced in pain as Sesshoumaru threw him across the room.  
  
"O....Kay!!!" Kouga said while trying to ketch his breath. "I won't mess with her anymore."  
  
With that said Sesshoumaru and campanions walked out the entrance.  
  
Once they got out to Kirara, Sango relised they didn't have enough room for all of the humans to ride on Kirara. "Hey Sesshoumaru, all of us can't ride on Kirara. You will have to carry Kagome. Is that alright?"  
  
Withou giving Sango a glance Sesshoumaru said "Come here Kagome." as he crouched down for her to climb onto his back. Kagome got on as quickly and carefully as she could. "Rin can ride inbetween you and Miroku. Alright Sango?" Kagome said as she got comfy and started to fall asleep.  
  
As soon as they took off Sesshoumaru heard Kagome's even breth and steady heartbeat tellin him she was asleep.  
  
After a little while it started to get dark and the humans couldn't keep their eyes open. So they decided to stop and make camp. Everybody had a certain job to to, besides Kagome and Rin which were cuddled together by a tree still asleep, Sango had to gather firewood. Miroku had to collect water and Sesshoumaru was out hunting.  
  
Once everyone had finished their job Kagome finaly awoke and decided to cook the rabbits since Sango couldn't cook she new how it just didn't come out right. Miroku had never tried before. Seshoumaru was a pretty good cook but nobody knew that about him and he did not want it getting out now.  
  
When she was finished preparing the food everyone was staring at her. Kagome had made a whole meal out of what they found in the forest. Includung: Green Tea, Rabbit Stew, and she even made a dessert. Nobody new what she made the dessert out of and they weren't going to ask her. Rin was still out cold so Kagome packed her some food up for later.  
  
Everybody inhaled their food like there was no tomorrow. Except for Sesshoumaru. Once everone was finished they gave Kagome praise for being such a good cook and went to bed.  
  
~~~~~~~KAGOME'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~ Kagome had been tossing and turning for the past thirty minutes. She had a night-mare and everytime she closed her eyes she would see the pair of eyes from a person in her dreams. They would always have laughter in them. Laughing at her and how weak she is. She didn't under stand why but evertime the eyes came back she would have a pain in her stomache.  
  
After another fifteen minutes of this she got up. Kagome knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep for a little while and decided to go talk to Sesshoumaru if he wasn't asleep.  
  
(A.N I will try to get the next one up soon. It is taking more effort because I am feeling a little low right now. And I could use someone to talk to. Please R.R)  
  
~~~~~~Crimson Night~~~~~~ 


	8. chapter 8

Kagome's Big Break  
  
CHAPTER: 8  
  
(A.N Ya'll can probily guess I am from Texas from the lack of grammer. Everybody I know calls me crountry hick.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~NORMAL P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~ Sessoumaru was sitting with his back agianst a tree while silently watching Kagome. She was tossing and turning. He was relieved when she sat up and started walking over to him.  
  
Once she got to him Kagome plopped down beside Sessoumaru in a very unlady like manner which caused him to raise a brow in amusement and curiosity. She just sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. Kagome started to tell Sesshoumaru about what was bothering her after alot of wiggling on Kagomes behalf.  
  
It took her ten minutes to tell him about the dream. Sesshoumaru gently put his arm around Kagome and moved her in to his lap where she instently fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~In the morning Normal P.O.V.~~~~~~~ Miroku awoke to silent giggles coming from Sango and Rin. When ever he got close enough to see what they were giggling at he gasped in surprise before then started laughing himself.  
  
In front of them was a Kagome clutching to Sesshoumaru's waist like there was no tomorrow. He was trying to pry the sleeping girl off without hurting or waking the girl.  
  
With all three of them laughing now, Kagome opened her eyes and mumbled obseneties as she tried to grab something to through at the trio and ended up grabbing long white hair.  
  
"Kagome do you mind. It is time to get up and I don't think Sessoumaru likes the death grip you had him in all night. Or pulling his hair like that." Sango said trying to come her giggles. "Oops. Sorry Sesshoumaru, I didn't mean to. You are so warm and comfy though. And I did not want you to leave me" Kagomes blushed as she talked a little lower so he was the only one, besides Kirara, that could hear her.  
  
Sessoumaru smirked at her and turned to Miroku and told him to start getting ready to leave. Miroku grudgingly agreed and left the girls. Sesshoumaru walked over to them and said, "You and the girls can go to the hot-spring to take a bath. I will keep the pervert here for you." And pionted them in the right direction.  
  
~~~~~~~ KAGOME'S P.O.V."~~~~~~~ The girls were undressing by the hot-springs and listening to the birds sing their morning song.  
  
As soon as they got in a splash war started by Rin jumping in to dunk Kagome but getting Sango. Sango took her revenge out on Kagome. Kagome jumped out of the water to try and escape but got knocked over by something running into her. Kagome didn't have time to look at the thing as she fell back into the water.  
  
Kagome decided not to worry about it because she was probily just seeing things.  
  
After a little while they heard a russle in the bushes and thought it was Miroku. So they started throwing rocks to knock him out.  
  
A huge demon came running out of the bushes with several bumps on his head. Sango immediately jumped up threw on her robes while throwing her bomerang. Kagome put a shield around her and Rin while screaming her, "Sesshoumaru! Demon! Help!" She knew it didn't make sence but it would get him here.  
  
Sessoumaru was there in less than a second sword drawn. Once he got there he stood and store at the demon like it was a little tiny baby, which it could have been since it was cowering in the corner of the clearing while Sango continued to throw her bomerang at him.  
  
(A.N Sorry if it was shorter. Me and My mom got into a fight and I got grounded agian. But ya'll can see I don't listen and get on anyways.)  
  
~~~~Crimson Night~~~~ 


	9. chapter 9

Kagome's Big Break  
  
CHAPTER: 9  
  
(A.N I am so sorry if I don't get a new update for awhile. My dad is in the Hospital agian. You see he has lung cancer and he had another one of his spells agian. The doctor said he was better a while ago but it came back. So I will write agian when he gets out. See ya'll later.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~NORMAL P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~ Sango was attacking the demon with all her might while everyone else watched. Kagome and Rin are still in the spring.  
  
"Sessoumaru, why aren't you helping her?" Kagome yelled as she sank lower into the spring. "Do you wish for me to hurt a kitsune pup? It is an ellusion if Sango would stop I am sure he will tell us why he attacked."  
  
That made everyone stop and gaze at the so called kitsune demon just in time to see him shrink and change forms. 'He is kind of cute for someone who attacked us.' Kagome thought as she swam to the shore. "I am so sorry. I just needed something to eat. My name is Shippo." The kitsune said starring hungrilly at Kagome. 'She looks nice maby she will give me some food.' "You want to EAT me! But I don't taste good! Actually I taste horrible!" Kagome said as she started panicking.  
  
"Kagome come down. I say you tatse good. And no he isn't going to eat you." Sesshoumaru pointed out as he turned back to Shippo. "N..n..no! I don't want to eat you. I just w..wanted you to give me some food. You see my parents died yesterday before My dad got a chance to teach me how to hunt." He stuttered. "Oh! I am so sorry shippo. My name is Kagome. This is Sango, Rin, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru. Would you like to take a bath with us?" "Sure. I haven't had one in a while."  
  
"Sesshoumaru sweety." Kagome said to get his attention back to her. Once he turned back to her he asked, "Yes." Would you please get that pervert to stop starring at my chest?" He then turned to see Miroku with a look of pure lust plasterd to his face.  
  
Miroku was so out of it he didn't even here the subject turn to him. Sesshoumaru casually walked up to him and punched him in the gut hard enough to send him flying back to camp.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his head enough to wink at Kagome as he walked back to camp himself.  
  
Once the guys were gone Sango slipped out of her clothes and joined Shippo and the girls in the spring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK AT CAMP~~~~~~~~~~~ Sesshoumaru is sitting with a perverted monk having a starring contest.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, You know you want to watch. I can see it in your eyes. And besides what kind of a male wouldn't want to see two beuatiful woman having a water fight in the middle of hot-spring?" Miroku asked. "A respectful demon, Thats who. Now I got a riddle for you. What kind of a monk likes to watch woman bathe?" "A perverted one thats who." "Wrong one with a death wish. So if you ever look at Kagome like that agian I will cut something you being a pervert would miss very much." At that Miroku gulped and stated, "That wasn't a very good riddle, Sesshoumaru. That was a painfull one."  
  
~~~~~~~~THIRTY MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~ The girls came back from the spring. Miroku was on edge with a smirking Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru?" Kagome had a pleading look on her face as she asked. "Yes?" "Can we stay here another night, because it is so peaceful?" "Fine." "Do ya'll want to stay Sango?" Kagome was looking at Sango and Miroku. "I have to get back and so does Sango. We are going up agianst Inu-Yasha as a training exersice. Right Sango?" Miroku said "Right! Sorry Kagome." "O.K. I guess it s me you and the kids." Acually. We wanted to go and watch if thats alright with you Kagome." Shippo asked pleading with his eyes. "I guess it will be me and you Sesshoumaru." Kagome stated.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised his eye-brows at the group. He could tell something was going on etween the four like they planned this. As for Kagome she looked clueless to it all.  
  
~~~~~~~HOUR AND A HALF LATER~~~~~~~~ Sango was sitting in front of the two kids with Miroku sitting in the back. They are on Kirara.  
  
"Bye Kagome Sesshoumaru." Sango said waiting for everyone else to say their goodbyes. "Goodbye Kagome, See you Sesshoumaru-sama" Rin said. Next was Shippo. "See ya later Sesshoumaru. Hurry back Kagome. I will miss you." "See ya later Lord Sesshoumaru. Later Lady Kagome. Come back safe." Miroku started using titles for the two ever since Seehoumaru's riddle.  
  
"Bye Sango Rin. Shippo I am not going to stay a week you know. Miroku stop calling me LADY." One look from Sesshoumaru told Miroku not to listen to that command. They took off after sending Sesshoumaru one last glance.  
  
Kagome turned around and looked right into Sessoumaru's eyes, "What now?" "Want to go for a ride?" Sesshoumaru asked Emotionless as always.  
  
(A.N Did ya like it? Agian I will try to get the next one up as soon as possible. Its kinda bad this happended to my dad Between our birthdays. His is about two weeks before mine so. Anyways review even if it is just to say hi. I could be mean and say I won't update till I get somany reviews Like some people on here. Gotta go!)  
  
~~~~~~Crimson Night~~~~~~ 


	10. chapter 10

Kagome's Big Break  
  
Chapter: 10  
  
(A.N Thanks Kat421 and it is going to be a Sesshy/Kag fic. Kaede is going to be 18 in this fic and Kagome's older sister by two years. Kagome is really hyper in the beginning.  
  
Age scale if you are wondering.  
I won't tell their ages in the story unless  
some one is asking. Sesshoumaru --20 Inu-Yasha --17 Kagome --16 Kaede --18 Sango --17 Miroku --19 Rin --5 Shippo --10 Kouga --18 Hojou --16 Sota --11) ~~~~~~~~SESSOUMARU'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~ Kagome turned around and looked right into Sessoumaru's eyes, "What now?" "Want to go for a ride?" Sesshoumaru asked Emotionless as always. "Yeah! Where are we going?" "Where would you like to go?" He asked Kagome as she jumped around Sesshoumaru. "Any place, right?" "Right." "Can we go to Kaede's Village? You see she is my older sister. And I haven't seen her since I got here actually." Kagome asked as she put on her best puppy eyes. "Sure. We will leave in ten minutes so get ready to leave."  
  
Kagome didn't want Sesshoumaru to change his mind so she sat perfectly still and quiet for about two minutes. She broke out into a giggle fit. It really wasn't her fault Kagome accidently ait a herb used to give you energy. She forgot what it did to you. Now Kaede tried to teach her how to be a powerfull and smart miko like herself, but Kagome only got the powerfull part down.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed her acting strange and decided she was just excited. That was untill she started laughing for no reason and told her, "We are leaving early. Are you ready?" "Yyyeeesss!!!" Kagome shrieked jumping from one foot to the other. "Climb on my back. Stop squirming." "Fine. Fine." Kagome settled down but only for a secound. "It will take us about thirty minutes to get their." With that Sesshoumaru took off at break neck speed.  
  
~~~~~~~~THIRTY MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~~ They just got to the village. Kagome off of Sesshoumaru's back and ran around him about ten times before getting dizzy. She almost fell on him but Sesshoumaru managed to ketch her and stood her up agian just in time to grab a young males fist headed for his jaw.  
  
"Hojou!! Stop trying to hurt Sesshoumaru." Kagome said before giggling none stop for the hundreth time that day. She was really starting to worry Sesshoumaru. "Go get this Kaede now. Hobou or whatever." He said. "Not till you let Kagome go. And it is Hojou." Hojou said as he looked Kagome over at a safe distance. "Hojou please!!! I rrrrreeeeeeaaaalllllyyyy want to see my sister. Pretty pretty ppppllllleeeaaasssseee!!!!" Kagome as you can tell is really hyper now. "Fine for you dearest Kagome." With that said Hojou ran off to get Kaede with a stund Sesshoumaru starring at him.  
  
~~~~~~~FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~ "Kagome is that you? We have been so worried about you." Kaede said as she latched onto Kagome knocking her to the ground. "Kaede! I am so happy to see you. Sesshoumaru this is my sister. Wich I really think she should get off of me so I can breathe." Kagome said the last part more to Kaede than Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kaede jumped up bowed low to Sesshoumaru and turned to Hojou. "Hojou. You can go to your house now. Kagome wont leave without saying bye. Right Kagome?" "Yeah sure. See-ya Hojou." Kagome said a little to dry as she rolled her eyes. Hojou started walking off like he was in heven "Kagome Have you been eating the sugar herb agian? I told you a million times it affects you alot more than other humans Because you are a miko." Sessoumaru's jaw dropped but quickly recovered. Kagome was the only one who caught it and said, "Sesshoumaru. Is that such a big surprise? I am actually the most powerfull one in the west as of today, and probally the whole world. But I thought if ya'll knew you would kick me out before I could say a word to defend myself. Sorry for not telling you. Thanks alot Kaede." "We wouldn't have done that actually mom is a very powerfull miko to." Sesshoumaru said as he eyed her before asking, "Anymore little secrets." "Yeah. I get addicted to the sugar herb. As you can tell. Only thing is I can't ever remember what it looks like and end up eating it till I get like this."  
  
(A.N Never thought I would get this far so fast. Anyways I just write when I get time. So I end up writing a chapter in like ten minutes. I decided to keep updating till we get some news about my dad. If its good I will keep writing But if its bad then I won't. See-ya)  
  
~~~~~~~Crimson Night~~~~~~~ 


	11. chapter 11

Kagome's Big Break  
  
Chapter: 11  
  
(A.N Thanks for all the reviews. A miko is a traditional priestess that looks after a village. Before one dies they take an apprentace to do the job. I hope that helps explaining it. I didn't know what it was till I had to do a histery project for my favorite history teacher. Anyways if you have any other questions I will find an answer, hopefully.)  
  
~~~~~KAEDE'S HUT NORMAL P.O.V~~~~~ "Kaede I am going to live with Sesshoumaru, if thats alright." Kagome said as she worked on her chores. "That is fine as long as you keep practising with your powers." "Thank-you so much. Oh Yeah! Sango is staying to. Where is Sota?" "He is at the river fishing if you want to go down their I don't see a problem with taking Sesshoumaru." Kaede said getting up to follow Kagome to the next room. Sesshoumaru was standing in a corner watching the two girls go in out of one room to the next.  
  
Kagome was still on a sugar high and trying to keep from sitting down, every time she does sit she starts getting anxious. She was about to start cooking when, "Kagome! Get out of the house now. I don't have anything else to do for a week. No more cleaning, or cooking. Why don't you go find Sota, he's been asking about you." Kaede said as she pushed Kagome out the door. "Are you staying or going?" Kaede asked a little dazed Sesshoumaru. "I will not stay here." He stepped out the door and waited for Kagome. "What about my bow and arrows. I could use them. And it is one of the reasons I came back you know." With that said Kaede stuck her head out the door and with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, gave Kagome her bow and arrows and slammed it shut.  
  
"I am going to the river. Want to come? You can meet my brother Sota." Kagome said in a huff. "Or we could go hunting I was going to make dear meat stew." She said a little happier now. 'I don't think a Kagome with a weapon while hyper is a good idea.' Sesshoumaru thought before, "Lets go to the river." "Fine. I didn't want to hunt anyways." She said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~FIVE MINUTE LATER~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked a little mad that he grabbed her by the waiste. "Watch were your going, Kagome. You almost walked into a demon snake." "I didn't see anything. But think you. Can you put me down. I can walk ya know." "No you wont hurt yourself up there." Kagome was slung over Sesshoumaru's shoulder like a sack of patatoes.  
  
"Let go of my sister, demon!" Sota yalled as he tried to hit Sesshoumaru with his fishing pole. Sesshoumaru grabbed in mid strike and sat Kagome on her feet. "Sota. Stop it now. Or I'll tell Kaede your attacking my quest." She said trying to stay on her feet. "Sis! Are you serious? I mean he is a very powerfull demon, right? Does Kaede know about you bringing him here?" "O.K To answer your questions Yes, I know, and yes. to answer any other questions. No he's not evil at least not with me. He will not take you hunting, Kaede says your to young. And no you can't call him fluffy because of his tail." "You know me to well Sis. Or you were reading my mind agian." "Whats with all humans wanting to call me FLUFFY? I am hair to th Western Lands." Sesshoumaru said eyeing the kid suspisously. "Hey Sis. Can we play a game? You haven't been here so nobody wants to play anymore." "Yeah. Go get the other boys." Sota took off towards the village.  
  
"So why do they stop playing if your not here?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Well. I am the only 16 year old girl that will play games with 10 through 17 year old boys." Kagome said looking for the boys. "There are exactly 9 of 'em. Two are ten they are twins Tom and Tim. Next one is Sota he is elevan. Then is the the Two fifteen year olds Jason, Andrew, Hojou is sixteen. You know him." Kagome stopped and took in several deep breaths before continuing. "The four seventeen are Onigumo, Naraku. He is a half demon. John, and Tommy. They are in kind of a gang. Naraku is the leader. For some reason they still like to play games. They really like to play when I do." Sesshoumaru was listening curiously and thinking, 'Kagome, you really are strange. I would have thought you of all people would have figured out that......' that thought got cut off by a group probilly Naraku's group tackling Kagome to the ground.  
  
"Do you always have to greet me like that, Naraku? Somebody always ends up touching a place that they shouldn't." Kagome said still a little hyper and a little embarrest. "Yes." He answered. "Hey Sesshoumaru! Do you want to play? Or you could do something else." She said ignoring Naraku for the moment. "I will go home for a little while. I need to do some stuff. And I'll be back later." He said. "Alright. See you later." Kagome said to a running Sesshoumaru.  
  
"So! What do ya'll want to play?" Kagome asked. "How about we race to the field and deside there." "Good idea, Jason. We will have two races. The ten and elevan year olds can come over to this side and line up. The fifteen and older on this side. Naraku and I will walk." Kagome said while setting everybody in a line. Only thing is to get to the field you have to go to the middle of the forest. It would take at least an hour of running with the little kids there.  
  
"You sure you don't want to rase Kagome? I can carry you and still win." Naraku said. "I know but that won't be fare cause you got your fathers speed." She pointed out. "Wait I have a better idea. You can run me over there so I can see who wins. Is that o.k with you?" "Yeah! Hop on." "Tommy. You can tell them when to go. And help the kids if they need it." She said as they left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~SESSHOUMARU'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~  
At the castle talking to Sango.  
  
"Who is this Naraku guy?" Sesshoumaru asked while Sango walked back and forth fuming over something Miroku did. "Naraku is an evil Half-breed who fell for Kagome several years back when she saved his life and let him live in the village. Why?" "Kagome and a bunch of boys are playing games." He said. "Kagome doesn't know that he is bad. You should never let them be alone together." Sango said very fast. "Him and his friends are making plans to seperate them so Naraku can make her his. And he only knows the bad way of doing that. I am usauly with them so nothing ever happens." "He would have to force her to rut with him." Sesshoumaru said getting what she said and running faster than he ever could back to the village.  
  
(A.N All of the boys names that are not in the show are my cousins favorites so she picked them out and made me use em.  
  
Rut means to sleep with somebody.  
  
I am not writing about Inu-Yasha right now because he is with Kikyou. And I wouldn't be able to get her right because I don't really like her. I understand she was good before she died but now that she an undead, as my cousin calls it, she is evil.  
  
And I know they didn't have doors back then they used flaps of animal skins which they wedged between the wall and a board held up by stakes.  
  
O.K My mom used to make everything with deer meat during deer season. I never eat deer meat.)  
  
~~~~~~~~Crimson Night~~~~~~~~ 


	12. chapter 12

.Kagome's Big Break  
  
Chapter: 12  
  
(A.N Trying to slow down. Thank-you for the reviews.  
  
My mom likes to get me in trouble and she says 'Your a country girl. You should know better.' I got grounded for playing on a wagon. We couldn't get hurt on it. Grounded a couple days before my b-day how sad.  
  
Dear Air-chan I would E-mail you but I can only resieve mail right now. I liked the picture you sent. Please write another letter I will get it fixed soon.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~KAGOME'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome and Naraku are sitting in the field talking.  
  
"Hey Kagome?" "Yeah." "Have you thought about who you are going to mate with? Because we are both past the age to marry or mate." "I have thought about it. But I don't think I'm ready. How bout you, Naraku? Anyone special in mind or just thinking?" "Actualy. All the girls are disgusted by me because I'm a half-breed. Except you. You don't look down on me like everyone in the village does." "I am so sorry they do that. I told them you were kind and sweet when I met you." Kagome got a serious exspression on while she talked to him. "Hey Naraku, do you have anyone in mind? I might be able to help you get to gether." "No its o.k. I am sure I'll get somebody some time." "Alright. If your sure." "Hey Kagome, it was kind of fun talking to you like this."  
  
"Sis!" Sota said before he noticed he just interrupted their talk. "Hey kid where did ya leave the rest of the guys?" Kagome asked a little worried that no one else arrived yet. "Their down at the lake swimming. They sent me to get ya." "Alright tell them we're on our way." Sota ran back a little slower than before. "Do you want to go swimming?" Kagome asked. "Sure why not. Do you want to ride to the lake?" Kagome nodded she loved speed. She never knew why but she liked to ride on Kirara's back when she got the chance. But neither Kirara or Naraku could go as fast as Sesshoumaru. 'Where is Sesshoumaru anyways? He's been gone for a while. Oh well probily got side tracked or something' Kagome thought.  
  
"Are we almost there?" She asked. "No. We are here." Naraku said "You can get off now if you want. I don't mind But they are starring at you." "Oh, It was comfy sitting like that." Kagome said load enough for only him to hear.  
  
"Ya'll just had to pick something I can't do. You know Kaede would kill me if I stripped down like boys do." Kagome said as she plopped down on a rock high enough to see everyone but low enough to get off if any danger. "Sorry Kagome. But you could always do it anyways." "Yeah. None of us would tell." "Exsept The kids who tell their parents everything." "No thank-you." She said, "I could see Sesshoumaru's Face right now. He would kill you then go for me." Kagome said to where nobody else could hear her, but she forgot about Naraku being there. "Hey Naraku did you hear what she was grumbling about? It helps having somebody with super hearing around." She looked down a brillant shade of red. "It is none of your concern Jason."  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru. Where have you been? Anyways can we stay here a little while? I am finaly getting tired from every thing we did over the past week. And that sugar high really wore me out." Kagome said as he walked up to the rock and stepped up. Sesshoumaru sat very close so you can amagine everyone starring at him. She laid her head down on his shoulder and was out cold in a secound. "Hey Sir. Maby you should take her back to the hut." "I can wait till she wakes up. We will leave then." "Sis is going back with you. Can I come please? I won't bother anyone." Sota asked. "Ask her when she wakes. If she doesn't care than I don't." Sesshoumaru answered while he picked Kagome up and sat her in his lap. And draped his tail over her. She turned toward his stomache and mumbled "Thank-you smells good." Which got the attention of all the boys. Sesshoumaru glared daggers at them and the went back to playing.  
  
Naraku was cursing in his mind 'I almost had her. Dang Sota.' He was really getting pissed at the interuptions he kept having. 'Oh well. I can always try agian later.'  
  
Kagome had latched onto Sesshoumaru agian. 'She must be having a bad dream agian. I'll wait till she calls out before wacking her up.' He thought. Kagome started to moan out and tighten her grasp on him. The next thing Sesshoumaru new he was sorrounded in a blue hue. Shaking her did not work in getting Kagome up. Sesshoumaru had tryed everything he could think of to get her up. He didn't know what to do.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down into all the boys faces with a question of what to do then Sota walked up. He came all the way up to barrier and called, "Hey Sis! Look at the cute pupy with the long tail and pointed ears." Kagome shot up into a sitting position saying, "Where, Where? Where is the pupy with a long tail and pointed ears?" "Your sitting on him, Sis." That got her all the way up. "I still don't see the puppy. Sota what did I tell you about lying to me?" "I didn't lie. Sesshoumaru is the puppy. See his ears and long white tail." She looked back down and turned a light tinge of pink. "Sota!!!! Sesshoumaru is not a puppy he is a dog- demon." With that said Kagome jumped off the rock in to the water and dunked Sota ten time in a row.  
  
Kagome walked out of the lake sopping wet. "Sesshoumaru?" "Yes" "Can you give me a ride back to the hut, Please?" "Your wet." "So!" "You have to get rid of your clothes." "What?" "You can use my outer robe." "Fine give it here. Oh what about them." She pointed towards The boys who had their tongues hanging wide open. "I'll keep them here. And hurry up." Sesshoumaru said while Kagome took off behind some bushes.  
  
~~~~~~~TEN MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you done yet?" Sesshoumaru asked a still changing Kagome. "Almost. Are there still nine boys?" "Four are missing." "What? Okay it is the seventeen year olds right." "Right, Sis." Sota answered for him. "I guess its a good think I'm dressed now. Ready to go?" "Bout time" All the kids shouted and started to run and play.  
  
'I wonder where they went. They will show back up sooner or later. But I really want to tell them bye.' Kagome thought a little dissapointed. "Hey Sesshoumaru. When are we leaving?" "Once you say your Good-byes." "Alright." Kagome said climbing on to his back.  
  
(A.N To tired to write anymore.  
  
My dads home. Only thing is he is not better. We have him on a oxygen machine. I got to play nurse maid all day. Really grouse work. Please R.R.)  
  
~~~~~~Crimson Night~~~~~~ 


	13. chapter 13

Kagome's Big Break  
  
Chapter: 13  
  
(A.N I am so sorry my dad went back to the hospital for a week and came back home. I had to stay at my Aunt's house for the past two weeks. Thats why I haven't written in a while.  
  
~~~~~KAEDE'S HUT  
FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER~~~~~ Kagome is sitting outside talking to Kaede. Sesshoumaru is standing propped up agianst a tree.  
  
"Hey Kaede? Sota wanted to know if he could come with us for a little while." Kagome said thinking about the conversation they had on the way back. "I don't know. I will need some help around here." "We can find some one to help out. Please? All I need to do is ask one of the boys. They will jump for the chance." Kagome said. She was looking for somebody to ask when she got a great idea. "Why don't we ask Hojou? He will do anything for us." "If he says yes, I don't have a problem with Sota going."Kaede said. Kagome jumped up and yelled for Sota and Hojou.  
  
They both appeared out of now where asking, "What Sis?" And "Yes, Miss Kagome" "Okay! Hojou can you help take care of things around the village. And around the hut." "Yes, Miss Kagome." "Kaede, can he go now?" "Yes. Sota can go with you if he minds Sesshoumaru's parents." "I will." Sota said. "Go pack your bags and we will be leaving soon." "Yeah, Yeah Sis." With those instrucktions he went into the hut.  
  
Kaede was talking with Hojou about what he had to do. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were going to go get her some new clothes for her and Sango to take with her.  
  
It took Kagome an hour and a half to pick out some new clothes, some new traveling shoes, and some more arrows. Once they got everything except the clothes she couldn't decide wich color of her miko suit to get. There was red, blue, and green. Sesshoumaru said she should get the blue so she tried it on. That was the one she wanted. If nobody else liked it then who cares.  
  
After Kagome paid for everything they went back to Kaede's to get Sota and Kagome's bow.  
  
When they got there Kaede had all of Sota's bags sitting out in the yard. Sota was getting some water for Kaede to use in dinner tonight. It took him five minutes to be back and excited agian.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru?" Sota asked. "Yes." "Can I take my horse Camanche, Please?" Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome a second and saw that she was busy talking to kaede agian, but Kaede's the one talking. He looked back at Sota and said, "Sure." "Thanks!" With that said Sota ran off to get the horse.  
  
~~~~~~~TEN MINUTES LATER~~~~~~~ "O.K Kaede I got it. Sesshoumau are you and Sota ready? Where is he anyways?" Kagome asked. "He went to get his horse." He said while he sniffed the air and thought, 'I smell that Naraku guy and his friends.' "We need to hurry. So can you grab your brothers stuff and we'll go and pick him up." "Alright Sesshoumaru." Kagome said. She grabbed the bags and climbed on to his back. "Bye, Kaede." "Farewell, Kagome." With that said Sesshoumaru left.  
  
~~~AT THE BARN FIVE MINUTES LATER~~~ Sota had saddled Camanche and was climbing on when Kagome and Sesshoumaru got there.  
  
"Sota are you ready?" "Yeah, Sis." "Then lets go!" Kagome said. "We will have to go slower so the horse can keep up." With that Sesshoumaru took off with Sota following close behind.  
  
~~~~A little while later.~~~~ "Are we there yet?" "NO, Sota. For the fifteenth time no." Kagome answered, Sota was having fun with this game. Sesshoumaru seemed amused with the scene. "Now?" "No" "How bout now?" "NO" He asked it about five more times till Sesshoumaru said, "Kid. She is about to jump off and srtangle you so shut-up before she goes crazy." "Fine" With that last statement Sota sat back in his saddle with a pout pasted to his face.  
  
"I got to go to the bathroom, Sis." Sota said ten minutes later. "Sesshoumaru can we stop for a little while?" "For fifteen minutes, Kagome." "Hurry up, Sota. And I'll fix us a snack if ya'll want one." "Ya, Sis. Can we strawberries?" "Yes, Sota. If thats what you want. Sesshoumaru, what would you like?" "I'll have the same." He answered while scanning the area. 'Only lesser demons around here. And a horrible smelling toad-demon' "Jakken come out or die where your standing." "Yes, My lord. I was out looking for some herbs. for your mother." "I did not ask for the reason you are here. Now leave." Sesshoumaru ordered. 'Good thing Kagome wasn't here. She would probally kill Jakken while trying to get away from him.' He thought with a smug smile. "Sota, Sesshoumaru your food is ready. I made ya'll a special kind of creme to dip them in." Kagome said carrying the food to them.  
  
(A.N I know its probily not as good as the other ones but everything is going wrong in my life. Oh-yeah my dad almost died. He was in I.C.U for a little bit. He is home now.  
  
Camanche is my horse's name.  
  
Kaede is more like a Mother figure cause her parents died and Kagome and Sota were adopted by them.  
  
~~~~~~Crimson Night~~~~~~ 


	14. chapter 14

Kagome's Big Break  
  
Chapter: 14  
  
(A.N Sorry it took so long. My dad is all better now.)  
  
"Thanks for the food, Sis. How much longer do we have to go till we get there, Sesshoumaru?" Sota was beeing annoying agian. "How long are you going to keep asking that question?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Untill you answer my question with the time it will take." "It will take at least thirty minutes." "Thanks, Sesshoumaru." Sota said as he took the finishing bite of his snack. Sesshoumaru had already finished and looked over at Kagome. 'Shes asleep. Kagome must be really worn out.' With that thought he picked her up and told Sota to get on the horse and follow.  
  
Sesshoumaru was right they made it in exactly thirty minutes. Kagome was still asleep with Sesshoumaru holding her bridle style. Sota was looking a little surprised at the size of the castle. "Is this it?" He asked. "Yes, This is it." was the reply.  
  
Sango came running out of the gates with Miroku, Shippo and Rin following closely behind "What is wrong with lady Kagome? And who is the twerp?" Miroku asked eying Sesshoumaru suspiciously and getting a sly grin. "You didn't do anything to wear her out, now did you?" Sango slapped him over the back of the head and asked, "Is she o.k?" "She is fine. Can you take Sota to see the castle?" "Yeah, Sesshoumaru. I will take him but what about the horse?" "Take him to the stables." Sango left with Sota muttering under her breath how demons should learn manners. Sesshoumaru just quirked a brow and turned to the little girl and kitsune pup. 'Does she ever shut-up. Just like a minature Kagome. And the Kit gazing at her lovingly. "Lets go put her in bed. Shall we?" He asked once the girl stopped to take a breath. "Yes, Yes. Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin would like to help." "Alright Rin can help and you can to Shippo." With that the kids grinned and shot toward the castle after Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Hey Rin, Go get some wet wash clothes? Turns out she has a slight fever." Sesshoumaru said the last part a little to himself than them. "What can I do?" Shippo whined, he wanted to help Kagome to. "Go tell the cook to make some soup for when she wakes up. And grabb all of us some food." Shippo ran off happily while Sesshoumaru looked around her room for a night gown or something for her to wear. Kagome's fever was steadily going up. He was really starting to get worried. He had just then felt all her power surging with his own.  
  
~~~~~~~WITH SANGO~~~~~~ "Sota. Will you hurry up." Sango said while thinking, 'Something is wrong with Kagome. Her energy is off. Oh, No. Its happening.' With that Sango grabbed Sota and started running for Kagome's room.  
  
~~~~~~MIROKU AND INU-YASHA~~~~~~ "Hey Inu-Yasha, Do you feel that? Its coming from the castle." Miroku asked jabbing Inu-Yasha in the ribs. "Yeah. Lets go."  
  
They stopped by Inu-Yasha's parents office and asked, "Hey mom, Do you feel that?" "I didn't notice till now. It feels like its comming from Kagome's room. Lets go make sure everything is o.k. Alright with you?" "Yes lets do that." His dad spoke up for the first time.  
  
Ten minutes later they where standing outside of the room with Sango trying to talk everyone out of going in the room. She couldn't tell them why because she didn't know. "Kagome told me once in her exsacted words, 'There will come a time of change, When that time comes only one demon will be able to stand the energy coming forth.' She was asleep though. I quess this is what she was talking about." "So your saying no demons can touch her or be near her till this ends?" Mom asked. "Yes. I think the one demon that can is Sesshoumaru. But humans can get pretty close to her with out feeling pain. Thats all I know." Sango said while opening the door a crack and stepping in with Miroku following suit.  
  
When they got in there they saw Kagome in a night gown laying on the bed with a very worried Sesshoumaru looming over her. "She will be fine. Kagome is changing but I don't know what she is changing into. It will take a little while to tell we will be back in a little while. Oh, and for the change to be complete you will have to stay with her." Sango said turning around. "I'm sure Kagome won't mind you sharing her bed with her." Miroku got a very large bump for suggesting that. "Bye!" Was the last thing Sango said as she dragged an unconsious monk out the door.  
  
(A.N Please tell me what Inu-Yasha's mom and dad's name is. Thank all of you who have been patiently waiting for this chapter.)  
  
~~~~~Crimson Night~~~~~ 


	15. chapter 15

Kagome's Big Break  
  
Chapter: 15  
  
(A.N This Chapter will explain a little about whats happening with Kagome but you will have to pay attention.  
  
Sesshoumaru had a maid dress Kagome while he turned his back. I wouldn't make him do that, But he might wan't to ya think.)  
  
~~~~~~~~IN KAGOME'S ROOM~~~~~~~~~ Sesshoumaru was hunched over a sleeping Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru had been up for two nights waiting for Kagome to show signs of improvement. Little luck in that though. So he decided to laydown next to her and take a nap, if he could sleep next to her that is.  
  
He had just got to sleep when he started to smell an unknown demon close but thought better after remembering that no one, human or demon, can get close to the castle without beeing fried. 'I'm just worn out thats all.' He thought going back to dreamland.  
  
~~~~~~~SESSHOUMARU'S DREAM~~~~~~~~ Sesshoumaru was standing by a tree at the secluded spot he loved with Kagome sitting by the spring dangling her feet in the water. He walked over and wrapped his arms around Kagome's slim frame.  
  
Sesshoumaru was caught in her sent and the pleasure of just holding Kagome agianst him. He didn't even notice the new demonic sent around them but once he looked down Sesshoumaru saw that Kagome had vanished and a beautifull young demoness was in her place.  
  
~~~~~~~BACK AWAKE~~~~~~~ Sesshoumaru awoke suddenly looking for Kagome as soon as he spotted her next to him he exhailed a breath he didn't know he was holding. She was perfectly normal, well as normal as she was going to get anyways. After checking to see if she hadn't changed he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~INU-YASHA MIROKU SANGO~~~~~ Miroku and Sango are argueing agian. This time it is about Miroku hitting on a fourteen year old. He is nineteen she figured out when she told him to mess with someone his age. "Hey Inu-Yasha can you knock some sence into him? If you don't I'll KILL him slow and painfull." "Yeah, Yeah. Whatever." Was all he said to Sango.  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes are taking on a glazed look as he stares at the sky. This got the other two attention. Sango walked over to the hanyou and waved her hand in front of his face unfazed he kept staring. Miroku got a perverted grin pasted to his face and says, "Do ya mind sharing with us? The girl must be very pretty."  
  
Sango grabbed him by his short ponytail and yanked as hard as she could untill Miroku looked a little dazed and out of it. But what she didn't know was that he decided not to move from the ground because he had a perfect view up her dress.  
  
As soon as Inu-Yasha snapped out of his daze he looked down at Miroku then up at Sango and he stated in a amused tone, "Did you know you have a Monk up your skirt?" As soon as she looked down she turned crimson and pounced on Miroku, as in Strangling him to death.  
  
"Has anyone checked on Kagome today?" Inu-Yasha asked trying to get Sango off by distracting her. "Oh I forgot. I'll see ya'll later." Sango yelled back as she took off running towards Kagome's room to check on them.  
  
~~~~~~~~Ten minutes later~~~~~~~~ Sango had stopped to order ramen for Kagome for her dinner because she had a feeling she would be up by then.  
  
Sango stopped by the door and caught her breathe. She turned the knob and slid the door open quietly.  
  
She was going to get a major shocker once she sees in.  
  
(A.N Thats all for this chapter.  
  
I just finished eating ramen its very good.)  
  
~~~~~~~Crimson Night~~~~~~~ 


	16. chapter 16

Kagome's Big Break  
  
Chapter: 16  
  
(A.N. I'm sorry for not updating soon. I was trying to get both chapter 15 and 16 up.  
  
~~~~~~SANGO AT KAGOME'S DOOR~~~~~~ Sango stopped by the door and caught her breathe. She turned the knob and slid the door open quietly.  
  
She was going to get a major shocker once she sees in.  
  
As soon as Sango stepped in and caught a glimpes of the bed and screamed.  
  
Laying on the bed was Sesshoumaru with an Inu She-Demon. She looked almost like Kagome but instead of raven colored hair she had baby blue with two black stripes. And her figure was more womanly than before.  
  
As soon as Sango screamed the two on the bed shot up ready to pounce on the intruder. It allso brought everyone in the house to that one room.  
  
"Hey, Is everyone o.k in here?" Mom asked as she came in. As soon as she saw Kagome she froze and muttered, "Oh, My! Kagome are you alright, dear?" "Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?" "Can me and Kagome talk?" Sesshoumaru asked Sango and his mom. "Yes we will be out side, in the Dinning Room if you need us." Mom said as she pulled a stund Sango out the door.  
  
"Hey. Come here a second." Sesshoumaru said and grabbed a mirror from the dresser. "Uhh, sure. Why is everybody acting so strange around me? I sweaer they are acting like I'm dead or...." "A demoness." He cut in and showed Kagome the mirror.  
  
~~~~~~~IN THE DINNING ROOM~~~~~~~ Sango, Miroku, Inu-Yasha and Kikyou are in the corner closest to the door. Kikyou just errived. Mom, Dad, Rin, Sota, and Shippo Are sitting at the table.  
  
In the corner "So what is up with Kagome." Kikyou asked. Very interested in trying to help with her long time friend. "Priestess Kikyou, I was wondering. How did you meet Kagome?" Miroku asked "Actually I found her and Sota by the 'Bone Eaters Well' when we were five. Sota was one. I took them back to my hut and my mom adopted them. Since then we have been closer than twin sisters." "Ya'll look like twins. Or at least you did." Sango said.  
  
"Would you like to go check on them?" As soon as Sango finished there was a high pitched scream of, "THIS IS SO COOL!" And in ran Kagome tripping over her blue tail that nobody noticed till now. Sesshoumaru was just in time to ketch her before she landed on all the food. He brought her up in to hug and waited for her to get her balance. "Thank-you" She said as he set her down.  
  
Kikyou was looking from Kagome to Sesshoumaru with one eyebrow raised. "Kagome. You finally changed! I new you would soon." Everyone including Kagome looked at her strangely, "What? She used to talk in her sleep and probly still does. I used to ask her about it but she never knew anything." "O.K. Can we eat now I haven't eaten in a while. Now I'm starving." Kagome saidas she pulled Sesshoumaru to the tabland sat down.  
  
Kagome jumped back up ran to Kikyou and grabbed her for a fierce hug and, "When did you get here? I was waiting for Inu-Yasha to bring you out. I am so glad to see you." But before Kikyou could say anything Kagome was sitting back down. Kikyou walked over to the seat by Inu-Yasha and sat.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama can I sit by you?" At the same time Shippo asked Kagome, "Kagome can I sit by you?" The two nodded and pulled their chairs out for them. So the order they where sitting in was Sesshoumaru Rin Shippo then Kagome.  
  
"Pass the oden please. Shippo, Rin what would you like to eat?" "Ramen!" They both squeeled at the same time. "Sota what would you like?" "What do you think, Sis? Ramen wins hands down." "Sorry, Sorry. No reason to snap at me like that." Kagome said as she fixed their plates. "And you?" She asked Sesshomaru. He just raised his eyebrowsand decided not ot argue with her. "Oden." "Hey Kagome, Are you alright? Your acting like a Wife and a Mom." Sango asked as kagome blushed crimson. "OOPS!" was the only thing she could say as she sat down.  
  
The rest of the meal went by quickly with everyon talking except Kagome. As soon as they where leaving for bed Shippo asked if Kagome and Sesshoumaru would tell him, Rin, and Sota a story. All the kids are staying in the same room. She agreed. But Sesshoumaru had some work to do and said, "I'll see ya'll later." and left.  
  
As soon as they got to the room, Rin asked, "How about sleeping beauty. Rin Loves that one." "NNNNNNNOOOOOOO" Both boys yelled at once. "We want action and something scary." "We will reed sleeping beauty. And tomorrow we can reed what ya'll want." Kagome said as she was thinking, 'I left my book at the tree oh well.'  
  
"Well lets start shall we?" With that said Kagome started telling them the story.  
  
(A.N I am just going to use mom and dad for Inu-Yasha's parents. I decided to put Kikyou in here, but she will be good and is one of Kagome's Best Friends they are the same age. Which is 16 they have the same birthday. She is Kaede's true sister but she left the village to visit another one.  
  
I just noticed I made Kagome and Sesshoumaru five years appart. I hope it isn't wierd for ya'll But I prefere older guys. I am fifteen and I wouldn't mind dating a nineteen year old, actually I would prefere them to the immature children in my school. Of course I was an adult from the day I was born is what my mom says.  
  
~~~~~~~Crimson Night~~~~~~~ 


	17. chapter 17

Kagome's Big Break  
  
Chapter: 17  
  
(A.N I don't have anything to say except not very many people review. Oh-well!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~KAGOME'S P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome was running through a dark forest. She held fear in her eyes as she ran blind. Just trying to find safety from the blood red eyes that was chasing her.  
  
She was really close to a village but as soon as she looked back she tripped over a tree root causing her to stumble forward and fall. Kagome hit her head on the tree. Blood now running down her face she stood on shaky legs and turned to face the thing that was chasing her. But instead saw, "Sesshoumaru?" As soon as she said that a claw came through his chest just barely missing his heart and retreated. Sessshoumaru fell to his knees and said, " Run Kagome."  
  
He died right there in front of her and as soon as Kagome looked up she saw the Crimson Eyes laughing at her. She froze in fright and shock.  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do, So she just sat there with her eyes closed. Waiting for death, Waiting to see her love agian. But nothing happend.  
  
Kagome felt a hand touch her cheek. And she slowly open her eyes to see Naraku. "I love you, Kagome." Is what he said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome shot straight up in bed and ran out the door in search of Sesshoumaru.  
  
As soon as she got to his door she knocked so he would be the only one who could hear. Kagome heard him get up and cross the room to the door. It slowly slid open to show Sesshoumaru with no shirt on and with a annoyed glint in his eyes. Untill he saw her scared look. He stepped aside to let her in.  
  
Once she got in Kagome threw herself at Sesshoumaru. He almost toppled over as the force crahed in to him. "Are you Alright."  
  
Kagome explained her dream in a matter of seconds. She started to cry when he didn't say anything. 'Did he even listen to me?' Was the only thing she could think.  
  
A couple more minutes slid by and then he asked, "Would you like to sleep in here?" "Do you mind? Can I? That would make me feel better."  
  
So Sesshoumau climbed in his bed and folded the covers back so she could get in. Kagome crawled up layed her head on Sesshoumaru's sholder and started humming a song. "Do you always hum that song?" "Yeah. My real Mom tought it to me. Why" "Its pretty." With that said he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
~~~~IN THE HALL A LITTLE WAYS DOWN FROM SESSHOUMARU'S ROOM~~~~ "Did you see that, Miroku?" "Yeah Sango. Its past midnight and Kagome went to have fun. Just like we did." "Shut- up we were only kissing. And Kagome looked upset." "O.K We will find out in the morrow. Do you want to make a bet?" "About what?" "Whether or not they are sleeping to gether. Lets say A hundred dollars?"  
  
"Fine." They both left to find Inu-Yasha and Kikyou.  
  
~~~~~WITH INU-YASHA AND KIKYOU~~~~~ "I wonder whats wrong with Kagome. I know she was crying." Inu-yasha was talking to Kikyou. "Oh-well we will find out tomorrow. I nearly forgot Kouga is coming over in the morning. He said he met Sesshoumaru but he hasn't met any one else in my family." "Really. If i am going to stay here like your mom said I will need a room." Kikyou said with a yawn. "Thats where we are going." He answered and drug her into a room. "This it?" "Yeah. Good-night" "Good-night" She said back after he kissed her.  
  
As soon as Inu-yasha got out he was pushed back inside. "Sango. What the Hell are you doing?" "Well, Did you see Kagome going into Sesshoumaru's room?" "Yeah, What about it?" Kikyou answered for him. "Me and Miroku have a bet going on. He says they are sleeping to gether instead of just sleeping. I say their not. Would ya'll like to put money on it? Say a hundred bucks?" "Sure I go for shes not." Kikyou said. "I go with Miroku, ladies." Inu-Yasha said, "How are we going to figure this out, anyways?" "I have it all figured out. He won't notice us in the room unless he's awake. We can make it to where he can't smell us" Sango said and held up a tube of liquid.  
  
~~~~~~~~SESSHOUMARU'S ROOM~~~~~~~~ Sesshoumaru was asleep with his bare chest out from under the covers and a peacefull look on his face, and Kagome was all the way under the covers grasping his waist.  
  
Thats how Sango and the gang found them. "Crap! Thats Not Fair!" Sango and Kikyou both screamed. The boys are laughing their heads off in the hall. "What The Hell are YOU TWO doing?" "Do you know how much you sounded like Inu-Yasha right then?" "Sango, Do not compare me with him. And what the hell are you doing in here?" "I could ask you the same thing." "Hey, Kagome. Time to wake up." Sesshoumaru said. "Shes asleep." Both girls sighed with relief as soon as Kagome sat up fully clothed in a night gown. "Kagome always was a sound sleeper." Kikyou said matter factly.  
  
Both girls turned to the boys that where now trying to sneak away from them. "Boys" They said in a sing song voice.  
  
"Whats going on? Did something happen when I was asleep?" Kagome asked in a panicked voice that brought everyones attention back to her. "Are the kids alright, your parents aren't hurt are they?" "Everyones fine or at least untill I get my hands on these idiots." Sesshoumaru answered Kagome.  
  
(A.N I know I use Crimson a lot but it is my favorite color other than Black. It is the color of blood if you didn't know. This chapter I talked about eyes alot. I spelt a lot wrong to I am so sorry. Do you think I would put something perverted in this story. Yeah right.)  
  
~~~~~~~Crimson Night~~~~~~~ 


	18. chapter 18

Kagome's Big Break  
  
Chapter: 18  
  
(A.N I'm sorry for not up-dating. School started on the 18th so I really wont be able to write as much as I do, wich isn't a lot anyways. We've had MATH homework nonstop. Plus I've been really sick. Pretty please R.R I beg of you.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LAST TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Whats going on? Did something happen when I was asleep?" Kagome asked in a panicked voice that brought everyones attention back to her. "Are the kids alright, your parents aren't hurt are they?" "Everyones fine or at least  
  
untill I get my hands on these idiots." Sesshoumaru answered Kagome.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We can explain you see we aren't the idoits they are!" The two girls said, "They bet us on if ya'll were sleeping with eachother. But we tried to explain that you weren't." Kikyou finished.  
  
"Inu-yasha you thought that I would do that before I was married. You jerk! I could understand him but you?" Kagome asked as she turned toward the boys.  
  
"Hey! He started it." Inu-yasha said in a pleading voice. "Why do I always get blamed?"  
  
"Shut-up." Sesshoumaru said and told them why Kagome was in his room.  
  
"Oh we are so sorry we didn't know." Sango said as she shot worried looks toward Kagome and Sesshoumaru. "I hope this one doesn't come true like the others."  
  
"I hope not ether." Kagome yawned as she finshed.  
  
"Lets go back to bed, Kagome." Sesshoumaru gave a pointed glare to the other people in the room.  
  
"Shall we?" Kikyou asked Sango.  
  
"Yes we shall." She answered and hooked her arm around Kikyou's.  
  
"Bye guys and gals." They sang together.  
  
The boys were getting dirty looks from the girl as they walked by.  
  
"Out now or die a very painfull death." Kagome said with venom in her voice. So the boys kept their eyes on Kagome as they stepped out the door and into the hall. They stayed staring at her till the door was closed.  
  
"Dang she's mad. Maybe Sesshoumaru shood take her so she won't be so frustrated." Miroku said with a perverted grin.  
  
"I heard that monk." Kagome stated behind the door.  
  
"We're leaving." Inu-Yasha finally spoke up trying to keep Miroku from making things worse.  
  
Inu-Yasha pulled Miroku into his room. "Inu-Yasha? I don't swing this way." "I don't ether you pervert. Is that all you think about?" "Actually no."  
  
"Really, What else is in that pebble of a brain?" "Hey unfair. I think about my Job." Miroku had to take five minutes just to think of that one thing which made Inu- Yasha bust out laughing. "I told you that you had a small brain. It took you five minutes to think that up." "At least its bigger than yours."  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure Monk." Kikyou said as she scolded the two boys. "I think there about the same right Sango?" "Right." "Hey boys?" The girls sang. "They want something." Miroku stated the obious. "What do you want now?" Inu-Yasha asked. "Can we go to the village tomorrow to get my bow and her brother Kohaku?" "Tomorrow Kouga's coming but yeah if he wants to come." Inu-yasha said while thinking about his plans with the wolf.  
  
"Oops forgot about him." Kikyou told Sango as Sango and the monklooked at to each other to confirm their thoughts, "Thats the guy that kidnapped Kagome and held Rin as a servant. Right?" Sango asked. "Yeah he's the one." He answered, "lets go to bed and see if he tries anything in the morning." With that said they all went to their own room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey Dog-Boy, I'm here." Kouga said as he waited at the gates for Inu- Yasha. "Come on in."  
  
As soon as he got in he was ran over by three little kids and a female Inu-demon chasing them. He didn't get a good look at any of them except the little girl, "Rin. What are you doing here?" "Rin lives here. Why are you here?" Kagome asked the now shocked Kouga.  
  
"Kagome you look like Sesshoumaru's bitch. You should of changed into a wolf like me." "Thats it! I've had it with everyone calling me that. All the demon servants, even Sesshoumaru and Inu- Yasha call me that. I am not a bitch I do not sleep around like one so why do demons say that I'm one."  
  
"Kagome, It's a compliment from most demons. You are a female dog-demon. It doesn't mean you sleep around. All girl Canine Demons are called that. And how did you get that way?" Kouga was trying to explain without digging himself further into a hole. "Oh, Alright. Can you help me ketch these twerps so I can give them a bath?" Kagome looked so helpless he had to give in and help. "Fine. Witch ones first?" "Can you handle the two boys? I'll take Rin." "Yeah I can handle a human and a fox" "He's not completely human." Kagome said so only Kouga could here but he didn't have time to answer cause she took off up the stairs after Rin.  
  
"So boys if ya'll take your baths I'll give you some beef jerky." "No thanks Kouga. Kagome already tried that one." Shippo said as he and Sota ran to the second floor. "Dang-it She owes me." With that said he took off after them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~With Kagome~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey Kagome?" "Yeah Rin?" "I actually like to take baths just not by myself. So will you take one with me?" "Sure." Kagome stripped her new clothes off and stepped into the hot-spring with Rin. "Would you like me to wash your hair for you?" Kagome asked Rin as she moved closer to the little girl. "Yes Please."  
  
Kagome started to lather up the herbs to clean her hair, "O.k dunk." Then she started with the kind that makes it feel like silk, "Dunk then you can do mine if you want to." As soon as Rin came up she got some of the cleaning herbs and started rubbing them into Kagome's hair. "Finished with the first one." Kagome dunked her hair and came up ready for the softening herb. As soon as Kagome dunked the second time the door swung open to a tired Kouga. He came in a little ways and asked, "Where is Kagome?" But before Rin could answer Kagome shot out of the water and onto the bank not knowing Kouga was there. "Hey Rin what are you laughing at?" Rin pionted to a dazed Kouga. "Ahhh, Get out." But Kouga was to stunded to move.  
  
Thats when Sesshoumaru made his entrance. "Wolf you might want to get out now." He said in a dangerously low voice. Kouga finally noticed he was staring and shot out of the room and all the way up to Inu-Yasha's room with Sesshoumaru closely on his tail.  
  
As soon as Kagome dressed herself and Rin. She grabbed the kid sat her on her back and dashed up the stairs.  
  
"I wasn't trying to see her she asked me to ketch the boys for a bath. But I couldn't find them so I was going to tell her that." Kouga said in a rush. "Kagome is this true?" "Yes Sesshoumaru. I wasn't planning on taking a bath but Rin asked me to." "See to it that it doesn't happen agian, Kouga. You should of been able to smell the kids out." "The boys used a herb to deaden my senses to were I couldn't tell where anybody was so I got directions to the hot-springs to tell Kagome." "Fine."  
  
"I told you, Sota isn't a human he is a demon who masters the art of herbs from healing to poison. He doesn't no that he is a demon though. But he can still use his powers. He got it from our Dad's side I got mine from Mom's side. Which makes it to were I take on my futor Mate trates. Thats how I knew Sesshoumaru was it. that should answer your question from earlier."  
  
"What if I decided that I didn't want you as a mate?" Sesshoumaru asked. "You can't because the only way I could of changed is if you wanted me to. So you wanted me as a mate to." "How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Fine I guess I'm to be Inu-Yasha's mate." Kagome stated as she latched onto the shocked Inu-Yasha. "Get off him. I did choose you alright." A smirking Kagome let go of Inu-Yasha and turned to leave.  
  
Kagome was waiting in the hall out side of the library for Sesshoumaru. She knew he was coming here and she really needed to talk to him. But ten minutes before he got there Kagome was grabbed from behind and pulled out the open window.  
  
A women turned her around so she could see who was kidnapping her and to distracked her long enough to hit her with a beautifull fan on the back of her neck. The blow knocked her out. And they flew off on a giant feather.  
  
Kagome had one last thought before total darkness took her, 'Kagura, Naraku's sister.'  
  
(A.N Please R.R I don't really have a lot of reviewers. But the more I get the more I feel like writing.)  
  
~~~~~~~Crimson Night~~~~~~~ 


	19. chapter 19

Kagome's Big Break  
  
Chapter: 19  
  
(A.N I finally get to see the show called 'Blue Seed' I just can't figure it out. Oh, and after seeing last nights episode of Inu-Yasha made me see that he is a jerk.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~LAST TIME~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A women turned her around so she could see who was kidnapping her and to distracked her long enough to hit her with a beautifull fan on the back of her neck. The blow knocked her out. And they flew off on a giant feather.  
  
Kagome had one last thought before total darkness took her, 'Kagura, Naraku's sister.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Kagome finally came to she was tied to a chair in a beautifully set bed chamber. The walls where painted a royal blue and it had a marble floor with a throw down rug. The rug had the ocean sown into it. There was a king size bed with red silk sheets.  
  
"Naraku is going to rape me." Kagome said aloud to nobody in perticular.  
  
"Actually I was planning on you to go willingly, But if you want it that way fine with me." Kagome could just hear the snear that was in Naraku's vioce.  
  
He approached her from behind and bent over her left shoulder to whisper, "I hope you change your mind by the morrow." With that said he licked her earlobe. Kagome was so distracked she didn't notice Naraku as he cut the ropes and walked out the door.  
  
Kagome finally relised she was untied when she started drifting to sleep and fell to the floor. "Crap! When did he untie me?"  
  
"About an hour ago stupid."  
  
"Kagura shut the hell up, Witch."  
  
"Now, Now. Thats no way to talk to one of your friends, is it."  
  
"YOU ARE NOT MY DAM FRIEND."  
  
"Come on. He ordered me to do it. I would set you free right now but Naraku would KILL me. You know that." Kagura was pleading with her friend. To tell you the truth She had more respect for Kagome than anybody else she knew.  
  
"Oh Yeah, forgot about the heart thing. Does he know your here?" Kagome got up and sat on the bed by Kagura as she asked this.  
  
"Yeah he does. This is my room he wants me to watch over you. But I think we can have more fun without him."  
  
"Way more fun. But I'm worried about tomorrow. Will Naraku really try to Rape me? I mean me and Naraku, Eww! Besides Sesshoumaru will Kill me if I go Willingly, But if I do struggle Naraku might Kill me."  
  
Kagura turned her head away not wanting Kagome to see the quilt and shame she held in her eyes.  
  
"So he will. I would like to be alone for a little while."  
  
"Kagome I don't think....."  
  
"Leave me ALONE." Kagome was using as much venom as she could and still trying to keep the tears from leacking out.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome. I didn't meen to. I am so sorry."  
  
"Get the Hell out of my sight NOW." Kagome said as she jumped to her feet to rap her claws around Kagura's neck but Kagura dodged at the last second and ran out the door.  
  
As soon as Kagome was alone she threw herself back onto the bed and cried to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~With Kagura~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagura was standing on a balcony thinking, 'I will make this right Kagome, Even if it kills me.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~With Inu-Yasha~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kagome said she was going to meet Sesshoumaru right here. She was here with a wind-demoness that smells like that Naraku guy." Inu-Yasha said what Sesshoumaru told him thirty minutes ago.  
  
"So Sesshoumaru went out looking for her?" Sango asked getting extremely worried she knew Naraku was trouble but she didn't think he would go that far so soon.  
  
"Should we help or can Sesshoumaru handle this alone?," Asked Miroku.  
  
"Naraku is getting stronger by the minute I think we should help. There is one thing that is bothering me though. Kagura, The wind-demoness, is a friend she would never harm Kagome. She respects her and is one of our sisters." Sango stated matter-factly as Kikyou finished, "You see there are four sisters: Kikyou, Kagome Kagura and me. Whenever we fought together agianst demons we were unstoppible. Kikyou and Kagome had their Miko powers. Kagura had her wind power, and I was trained in demon- exterminating."  
  
"I would like to see ya'll fight some time." Miroku said with a peverted grin on his face. "Maybe mud wrestling."  
  
Sango and Kikyou started pounding him over the head with as much force as possible.  
  
"If we are going to help Sesshoumaru we need to get going so pack some food and grabb your weapons." Sango said after Miroku awoke.  
  
"We leave at Dawn." Inu-Yasha finally said after everyone started to leave.  
  
"Alright!" Was the only thing he he got back Before he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~With Sesshoumaru~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I have to find her" Was the mantra Sesshoumaru kept saying to himself. 'I smell that wind-demoness.' Just as he said that Kagura popped out of a tree and landed right in front of him.  
  
"Where is Kagome." He demanded.  
  
"I need to talk to you Kikyou and Sango in private now. Or Kagome will never be able to see you agian." Was all she said before pulling a feather from her hair and flying toward the castle with Sesshoumaru ketching up fast.  
  
(A.N O.K I think Naraku is Asexual so I don't think he would find pleasure in a woman. I could be wrong though. One more chapter to go.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Crimson Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	20. chapter 20

Kagome's Big Break  
  
Chapter: 20  
  
(A.N Sorry about considering quiting I really love this story, I just don't have time to wright anymore. So I decided I am going to end it here instead of ten more chapters.  
  
R.R)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Last Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where is Kagome." He demanded.  
  
"I need to talk to you Kikyou and Sango in private now. Or Kagome will never be able to see you agian." Was all she said before pulling a feather from her hair and flying toward the castle with Sesshoumaru ketching up fast. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Kagura finished telling everyone what happend, Sesshoumaru stated, "If he does anything to her I will kill you myself."  
  
With that they started working on a plan to kill Naraku. "Why don't me and Sango sneak in and go free Kagome while ya'll go hunt down Naraku. We will meet up with you when we get her." Kikyou said  
  
"Alright thats what we will do." Sesshoumaru said and stood up to leave, "But we have to do it now so Kagura is going with the girls to show them the room."  
  
"Alright lets go." Kagura said as everyone walked out the door.  
  
Outside they desided that Kikyou was going to ride on Inu-Yasha's back, Sango and Miroku are riding on Kirara. Sesshoumaru and Kagura fly.  
  
As soon as they got to Naraku's castle Kagura flew to a window and came back to tell the boys that Naraku was in the Dinning Room.  
  
The boys headed to the dinning room after getting the insrtuctions needed to find it. The girls followed Kagura to her bedroom to get Kagome.  
  
Once they got to the room that Kagome was in they walked on in and saw Kagome still crying on the bed.  
  
"Kagome come on. We are here to save you." Sango told Kagome once she noticed they were there.  
  
"Where are we going? Sesshoumaru doesn't seem to want me anymore." Kagome said as she started crying agian.  
  
"Kagome calm down. Sesshoumaru is fighting Naraku now. Get ready and lets go." Kikyou said a little more harsher than Sango did.  
  
"He is! Then what are we waiting for? Lets go." Kagome said now happy.  
  
As soon as they found the boys the battle was going strong. Miroku and Inu- Yasha were watching.  
  
Everytime Naraku threw a punch Sesshoumaru blocks it and throws one of his own. It went on like this for several minutes before Naraku finally landed a kick to the stomache. Sesshoumaru doubled over just for a second then threw another punch to the jaw.  
  
Thats when Kagome thought, 'Enough is Enough.' She grabbed an arrow aimed it at Naraku's heart. The arrowflew with a blue hue and struck its target.  
  
Naraku looked down then to Kagome and said, "I am sorry my dearest Kagome. I really did love you." He fell to the floor with his last breath.  
  
"Kagome are you allright?" Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome with worry in his eyes.  
  
"Yes I'm fine." She answered. Sesshoumaru walked over to her and picked her up bridal style.  
  
"Then lets go home." Then he thought, 'To our home not my familys' After they left the castle Kagome was fast asleep.  
  
Sesshoumaru took off toward the central part of the Western lands as the others went to the old castle on the most western part of the western lands.  
  
Sesshoumaru landed in front of an even bigger palace than what he stayed in with his family. It was very new and finely decoraded.  
  
He took Kagome to the master bedroom laid her down on one side and went to the other side. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her and his tail tangled around hers. With that he fell asleep.  
  
'Hmmm, Why is it so warm and cozy.' Was the only thing Kagome could think about as she opend her eyes. 'Oh no we didn't, Not yet at least.' She thought as she looked down and saw that they were still fully clouthed.  
  
"No we didn't we are still dressed so loosen your tail. But you did mark me as you slept." Sesshoumaru stated then asked, "Will you allow me to mark you?"  
  
"Then we can be real mates Hurry up and do it." Kagome said then leaned her head over so he had mor access to her neck.  
  
Sesshoumaru bit down where her neck met shoulder and held it there for a second then withdrew his teeth and cleaned the blood away with his tongue.  
  
Once he finished he gave her the most passion filled kiss that he could.  
  
Thats when we go see the gang at the other castle.  
  
"Hey Inu-Yasha, what is in the mating process?" Kikyou asked.  
  
"I can answer that," Kagura said to take the pressure off of The panicking Inu-Yasha. "It is were The two who is mating give each other a mark and then they rut the rest of the night."  
  
"O.K," Kikyou said to her and in a more hushed tone she asked Inu-Yasha, "Are we mated then?"  
  
"Yes we are and I already told you that."  
  
"Oh alright." Kikyou said in a pleased voice.  
  
And everyone went off to their own bed. Sango has her own on the left side. Miroku went to his on the right side. Kagura has Kikyou's old room, Kikyou and Inu-Yasha decided to sleep in his room.  
  
The next morning at Sesshoumaru's castle.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome screamed from the bathroom.  
  
Sesshouamru ran to her side with in a second. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"We are going to have a baby. And it is already hurting like hell." Kagome said doubled over in pain. "I can't do this for Nine months. It'll Kill me for sure."  
  
"No it won't." As he said that he touched her forehead with his index and middle finger. Kagome stood up with half the pain gone. "Thank-you" She mumbled and walked back to the bed and fell asleep.  
  
Sesshouamru had taken half of the pain for himself so she could at least sleep then he started working on his work which he had neglected for over two months.  
  
Nine months later  
  
"Sesshoumaru get your ass in here so I can Kill you." Kagome screamed from a room with Kaede, Sango, and Kikyou, her mother-in-law, and Kagura in it trying to calm her down.  
  
Sesshoumaru was on the other side of the door with his father, Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Kouga. They would all cringe when she started screaming and then everyone but Sesshoumaru would start to laugh at Sessoumaru's horror stricken face.  
  
"Sesshoumaru you try squeazing a watermellon out of a lemon." Kagome screamed.  
  
With that all the guys, except Sesshoumaru, burst out laughing.  
  
"Ya'll might want to stop laughing or I'll come after you too."  
  
They all stopped laughing and after a couple of seconds they heard a babies cry. Sesshoumaru ran into the room and to his mates side.  
  
"Its a girl!" Kaede called out and handed the baby to Sesshoumaru who handed to Kagome.  
  
"She's beautiful." Kagome stated.  
  
The baby looked exactly like Kagome with her fathers hair and one gold and one crystal blue eye. Her tail was black with baby blue stripes like her mothers.  
  
"How about we call her Serinity?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
"We will be together fore ever." Kagome said to Sesshoumaru and the baby.  
  
(A.N Thats the end.  
  
I forgot how to spell Sango's FireCat.  
  
Incase you didn't read the first note I decided to end it now instead of another ten chapters. So I didn't tell what happens during the nine months.  
  
I am writing a new story.  
  
And no I don't wright Lemons, I'm only Fifteen people.  
  
I made Kikyou a little more stupider in this chapter because she is a Miko not somebody who grew up with alot of demons.  
  
And yes I got the babies name from Sailor Moon.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Crimson Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
